By the Stars
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: rated for later chapters. Thier families have been fighting forever
1. Prologue

By the stars

By Chikara-Yuy

Prologue

A tall woman with dark green hair and ruby eyes stared at her pupils.

Rei had flopped down on her back and Lita was sitting beside her.

Mina was frowning and sitting on a tree branch nearby, while Ami gave a sigh from her spot closest to the woman.

"I have a task for you girls, it will be your first but you are angels in training but I want you to try."

The girls all gave a nod as they had now come to rapt attention.

"I want you to end the feud between the Constintains and the Sliverthreads."

The girl's mouths dropped.

"You have to be kidding." Said Mina.

"That feud has been going on for decades and has never stopped." Put in Ami.

The woman glared them into silence stopping the other girl's protests effectively enough.

"It is not impossible nor is it hard. I will show you if I have to."

"But it is impossible I don't even know how the feud started and I was a silverthread!" said Lita frowning.

The other girls agreed with her.

"Its not like we can just drop in and say oh stop fight or I an angel of god shall threaten you with my fists." Said Rei.

The woman again shook her head. "Fine I will show you!"

The wind picked up and the girls closest grabbed onto the woman's gown to keep from being blown away wings or no wings.

Lita grabbed a tree and held Mina by the neck of her gown.

A staff appeared in the woman's hands and she lifted her head up and a light flash appeared in the sky and headed down from the cliff to do whatever it was bid.


	2. chapter 1

By the stars

By Chikara Yuy

Okay, I really need to learn how to finish some of these things first but, I came up with this idea and wanted to try it out. I hope you like it and I hope that I do well with it!

Lol. But any way I better start with the story before I get in trouble with angry readers. But first this story stands alone there will be no sequel unless ya'll want one and there will definitely be no prequel.

Now on with the fic!

The dream woke her in the darkest hour of the night.

Kari sat straight up in her bed in the high-ceilinged chamber that was her room.

Staring about without knowing where she was at the crimson silk sheets and golden hangings swaying with the slight breeze from her window.

Silver moonlight glimmered into the room but she saw only the face. The face of the man in her vision, his face lean dark so incredibly handsome and foreboding, even with the scar over his left eye or maybe because of it.

It added to the feeling that came from him the strength and daring that radiated from his very being. But his eyes…. His eyes are what startled her most, a deep blue Prussian. Then the vision was whisked away like fog in the sunlight. Everything again came into focus trembling violently She pulled her blanket back and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She was shivering but it had nothing to do with the cold.

'Who is that man?' she thought as she hastily pulled on a dark blue woolen gown her fingers fumbling in the darkness.

"M'lady?" asked a sleepy voice of her lady in waiting Dorothy.

"Stay in bed Dorothy there is nothing I need."

"Very well, M'lady." There was a shuffling of sheets and all went quiet again.

Kari swept quickly and quietly out of her room. The rest of the castle was still asleep as the halls were dark except for the little light provided by candles on the walls.

After heading down a long staircase she went into the kitchen and out the side door and into her favorite gardens. Moonlight spilled into the open gardens and spread about everywhere. Kari sat down on a stone bench that sat among the roses. A little breeze shifted about now and then moving her long blond dark hair about. The soft breeze kissed her face gently like a first kiss. But what would she know about a first kiss?

She tilted her head back to look at the sky, bright with stars. She had never been touched by a man let alone kissed her brother's had seen to that, Duo and Wufei dated on and off or at least Duo did but neither felt anyone was good enough for their little sister. She had tried speaking with her father but her brothers kept doing as they pleased. Taking turns sitting beside her scowling at any man that tried to talk to her with glowering looks.

Once one knight had suck out after her and tried to kiss her but Duo stopped anything from happening, of that she had been glad because the knight had been drunk.

Another time it had been the son of a Duke he had followed her into an ante-chamber and tried to kiss her but Wufei had interrupted that as well. It wasn't as though the boy had been ugly. Quite the contrary he had been particularly handsome with blonde hair dashing light blue eyes but Kari had known that she didn't like him that way at all.

Another thing popped into her head. Maybe she just wasn't pretty enough, like at how she wasn't good enough in her other talent. Magic.

She scowled and leaned back the cool air whipped around her, and the castle loomed over head. tall and strong, it reminded her of her family she loved it, loved her father and her brothers and worried constantly about all of it.

Her family for as long as she could remember had been in rivalry with a savage  
Duke across the border. One land had been destroyed but her friend the princess of that land had come to live with them. Serenity, was like herself but better in magic. In fact she was sure Serenity was better in everything. Beauty and brains was the most noticeable in her mind. But also Serenity was better in magic, no matter how much she studied Kari couldn't beat her in that category.

Kari after Serenity's home had been destroyed grew to hate the duke no one knew just how it had begun, she only knew that the various Dukes of Castle town had been their enemies since she was little.

_If I were any kind of real witch like Serenity or Mother, I could possibly stop this never-ending war._ She thought silently.

The wind quickened blowing her hair into her face. In answer to the elements she pulled her cloak tighter about her and lifted her hood.

Since her mother had died the battles rarely ended in her kingdom's favor and the Duke of Castle town was gaining ground.

Duo had talked to their father and said that they would not tell of his sister's problems in the magic field. The people of Seas port had for years been told and reassured of her magical abilities. It was a good bluff for if the enemy believed her a powerful witch they would possibly try to avoid coming in contact with what they believed could not be killed by sword nor arrow.

She hated it for none of it was true and she deserved none of the reverence the people showed her, none of the awe, none of the respect. Serenity was known over as well but she deserved that respect. She had heard tales that children in Castle town were told tales of the both of them to frighten them into obedience and not to go out after dark.

But she could do some things she when escorted could walk about the town and give out food and cloth and woolen blankets to the family's who had lost one that had been in service to the king. She told stories to the children and gave treats that she and Serenity baked. Serenity would always come with her and perform small simple tricks for the children.

Kari if not doing that would be in her room studying her magic book. She knew all of the spells backwards and forwards but if tried they didn't work like they were supposed too.

"ARI!" She turned to see her brother Wufei walk into the garden.

"By the stars what are you doing out here? You should be sleeping in your bed where its warm."

"Oh, stop scowling at me Fei, I couldn't sleep and-" She fixed her stormy green eyes on his onyx ones. "I could ask you the same question."

"Out getting some…things." He answered with an even bigger scowl.

"Not that I have to answer to you."

"And neither do I have to answer to you." She said with a teasing smile. Wufei was seven years older than her and Duo was two years her senior. Duo was a cheerful sort, thinking he knew best for anyone especially his sister. Wufei was strongest, and could take three men without breaking a sweat. While Duo was a brilliant strategist with battle plans and the jokes and pranks he pulled.

Both thought her still a baby that needed protection, coddling and bossing around.

If she didn't love them so much she would have killed them by now.

"How is it that you can walk about at night but I cannot? Maybe I should just follow Duo about and meet some of the people he hangs out with."

She laughed at the horrified expression on his face.

"Get inside-Now Karianna." He bossed a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. She continued to laugh until he forced his mouth into a thin line.

"It's too cold out here for you. Not to mention what…"

He left off there shaking his head.

"What?" Kari asked worriedly.

"Never you mind, don't worry."

"Too late."

"Well one of the guards heard a rustling and a splash earlier I just don't want you out here. It was possibly just a duck or a swan. Nothing for you to be worrying about."

Kari smiled at him you silly you're the one who's worried."

"Still, I don't want you to be scared I would die before I let that bastard within a stone's reach of this castle let alone you if I could help it."

"Don't worry he's not that."

"Now let's go upstairs."

Kari followed her brother up the stairs and headed back up to her rooms. The dream had become no more than a hazy picture that had faded to the back of her mind. She put back on her long night clothes and crawled back into her bed.

"I guess it was nothing after all." she whispered as she fell back asleep.

* * *

Okay do you like? Should I continue? R&R! 


	3. Chapter 2

By the stars By Chikara Yuy

I know its been a while but I'm finally updating my stories!!!! Yay me!!!

Anyway if you've read the story continue. If not start at the beginning.

I do not own Gundam wing

Thump. Karianna opened her eyes groggily. 'What was that..? Did Mary trip over someth-' She felt a hand cover her mouth then felt something cold against her neck. "Scream and it will be your last, " came a whisper in her ear. Karianna gulped, and gave a small nod. Her abductor yanked her from her bed and towards the window. A scuffling sound came from the adjoining room then a thump and silence. Another man entered the room with something wrapped in a cloak over his shoulder.

"What happened?"

"Hn.."

"Jeez just don't kill her," stated the man holding karianna. "Now lets scat." Karianna wondered who he meant. They couldn't possibly have taken her best friend? Of course she would have woken up hearing the noise!

Karianna felt her wrists being tied and she was tossed over her captor's shoulder and she grunted, but he put a cloth in her mouth to keep her from speaking. soon she found she was facing out her window and she squeezed her eyes shut. Before long she realized the man was climbing out her window by a rope. 'Oh gods, oh angels, don't let them have hurt my family.'

Karianna stayed quiet as the two men got her out of the castle. she glanced to one side seeing a limp form over the other man's shoulder. Worry filled her being. Karianna let out a sigh when the cloth was yanked from her mouth. She didn't have time to speak as she was put on a horse and the man climbed up behind her. "Where are you taking us?" she asked once the horse was moving. "Just be quiet."

Karianna scowled and glanced out of the corner of her eye but it was too dark outside the castle grounds to see the man's face. But green eyes looked out straight ahead, giving off their own sort of eerie glow.

The sun was soon rising and she glanced again to get a view of her captor. He was slim and tall with brown hair that fell over one side of his face obscuring it from view. As she watched his eyes darted to hers. She quickly looked away and looked ahead to see a dark and dreary looking castle looming before them. Glancing to her right she saw the second rider with her friend in front of him. The man had obviously put a bag over K's head. Karianna winced knowing the foul mood her friend must be in.

The gates opened and the drawbridge lowered allowing them to cross into the courtyard and two boys raced up and took the horse's reins. Karianna felt herself be lifted and set on her feet. She glanced behind her as she was pushed towards the door leading into the castle, only to see the drawbridge being raised.

Karianna frowned when she was pushed into a room but only stumbled and looked back. "Who are you and why did you take me?"

"You're not her."

Karianna straightened her shoulders and held her head high as he glared down at her. "You are a decoy."

"Mayhap I am,"

"If you are then we can just dispose of you and your loud friend..."

"Don't,"

Karianna and the man looked outside the room.

"You do have me."

"Kira, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Karianna."

Karianna watched the bag be yanked off her friend's head and her black hair tumbled down with her hat. Dark forest green eyes glared at both men. She stood straight and held her chin high. Her regal bearing was apparent. Karianna only hoped that Kira's temper didn't get them killed. Kira glanced at them both her eyes falling on the man with shorter darker brown locks. Karianna felt her breathe catch in her throat. 'No, not him.'

Prussian blue eyes glared right at her and Kira.

"Duke Heero Blackheart."

"Lady Randolf," came the cold retort. "And your cousin? You both do look astonishingly alike."

Heero glanced over them, there were subtle differences. Differences he would make note of should they try to pull a switch on them. He eyed Kira who had ridden with him with a shrewed eye. "Trowa...make sure they are locked up,"

Karianna almost lets out a sigh of relief but blinked as Blackworth finished after his short pause.

"Separately."

Kira felt him grab her arm and she glanced at Karianna. "Have faith, cousin. My brothers will come."

karianna looked at Trowa who closed her door as she ran for it she heard it lock. The quiet click echoed like thunder in her ears. She put her back against the door and slid down it to sit on the stone floor. Only then did she take the moment to glance around her. The room was actually comfortably furnished a window showed a small patch of sky but it was also to small to climb out of. Even then it was a long drop to the ground. She hoped, that Kira was not getting into trouble.

Heero watched her. She was a beauty. Long hair black as sin, fell in thick locks past her waist in waves. Her eyes were a clear deep emerald green with tiny flecks of gold. He had expected her to cower in front of him, to beg to be released. But here she stood bold as brass, facing him ready to fight tooth and claw. He had to admit. She was spirited.

Kira yanked her arm from Heero's grip once she was led into a room. She turned and glared at him. "Don't think, just because I am here I will be cooperative. I know you brought me here for a reason, and whatever it is I will find out. I will also leave soon enough." She held her chin high. He'll be like most, he'll expect me to be some simpering cowardly woman who doesn't know anything except how to run a house, or sew. Well he's going to find out quick fast and in a hurry Kira Randolf is no coward!

"You really think your brothers will realize I took you?"

Kira went silent. He had a point, there were many who would revel in the idea of causing mischief to her family. even by kidnapping. But it wasn't like she'd admit it. She glared at heero. "Well are you going to untie me? Or are you going to stand like useless lump all day?" Heero returned the glare, just as cold as hers. "And they say you are kind to all Mi'lady. The rumors are quite deceitful."

"I'm only giving what I hear you dish out. If you wish for kindness find a wife."

"Stubborn woman, don't you realize you shouldn't antagonize your captor?"

"I may be stubborn but at least I am not a bumbling conceited ape."

"Useless."

"Fool." he snarled.

"Insensitive cad." she retorted bitingly.

Trowa stood at the door a small grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. She was actually arguing with Heero? and insulting him? This was a first.

Maybe they might gain more then what was planned with this little kidnapping...The girl was certainly different. Maybe...just maybe Heero would find what he needed in his life. He then chuckled.

"If they don't kill eachother first."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


End file.
